The End
by coldqueen
Summary: It is the end...for my series that is. Yes this is the fifth and final story. So prepare for romance, angst, and more as a certain couple gear up for the wedding of the
1. Claire

Okay, so guys. This is the end. No more of my stories. Why you may ask? I'm graduating from high school…my only access to a computer…damn my poor white trash-ness. So I want to give you guys a send out you'll be talking about for…days.

Once again, I've written four stories before this one so I recommend you read them in order, loves, or you might not get some stuff.

* * *

"I don't see why it's necessary."

"It would be good and fun. Come on!"

"A wedding, on this goddamned island? I can't even imagine it."

"Shan! Be my maid of honor!"

"Claire? NO!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I SAID!"

"AHH!"

"Damnit, get off!" Shannon screamed as an irritated Claire attacked her. Soon she could not help laughing as the nimble fingered Claire found every ticklish spot. "Stop! Hahaha! No, don't…AH!"

"You are going to be my maid of honor. I will tickle you until you agree."

"Fine! Just stop!"

Claire sat back satisfied. "Great. What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know…clothes?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"When is this dumb-ass…I mean, GREAT idea going down?"

"A week. We figured, Jack could marry us, and with you as my maid of honor, and Hurley decorating, and Locke making things, and…"

"Jeez, I get the picture. Just shut up."

Claire studied her friends face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Okay, I've been getting some head aches lately. They aren't going away. I took aspirin, that plant Sun gave me, nothing doing."

"Did you talk to Jack?"

"Yep, he thinks I might be getting heat sickness or something. He did all these tests and nothing showed up." Shannon looked around and noticed that already everyone was getting ready for the wedding of Charlie and Claire, the all around 'so cute I could barf' couple.

"So?"

"What?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

Shannon stared at Claire confused. "What?"

"HOW HE PROPOSED?"

"Sure."

"Well…"

"How did Charlie propose?"

"Well, first he brought me all these flowers, then he arranged for Sun and Jin to watch Adrian, and then he…" Shannon zoned out, still watching Claire's lips move a thousand miles an hour. Jeez, that girl could talk. Shannon nodded her head at a pause in Claire's speech so that she was still under the illusion that she was paying attention.

Under her lowered lids however, she searched out her lover. He was standing near the outside of the garden discussing something with Charlie. He looked so serious, with that sexy pout, and little wrinkle in his brow. Shannon wanted to jump Sayid right there and then. Again.

"Are you listening?"

Shannon recovered without a miss. "Yes." Shannon changed the subject, which through half an ear she'd known was the honeymoon. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know. I don't have any pretty dresses or things like that."

"I have the perfect dress. Come on, we'll see if we have to adjust anything."

"What do you mean 'if'? You're an Amazon and I'm a midget."

"And if the dress was long there'd be a problem, but on me it only comes to like my thigh. On you…maybe your ankle?"

"Shannon! I am not that short!"

"Couldn't tell."

"You want me to make rings?"

"Don't say it like that. I need a ring to give to Claire and I don't want to give a wedding ring stolen off a dead passenger. I want to give her something new."

Sayid smiled. "So you want me to make it?"

"Well, you made Sawyer's glasses," (snicker), "and those turned out well. Can you do it?"

"I can try, Charlie. I've never done it before. It might be difficult but I'll come up with something," Sayid reassured the young man. Charlie smiled and barely was able to resist the urge to hug the man before him.

"There's Claire, I think I'll go catch her before she heads back to the beach." Charlie scurried off, leaving Sayid alone with his thoughts.

It had been a month since most of the beach dwellers had moved to the small field where many shelters had been built. With monsoon season already moving in, most had been built hastily. Shannon and Sayid shared one of the larger ones. One side was part of the fuselage, a squarish one that curved gently to form the back wall and most of the ceiling. Long branches tied together formed another two walls. The final wall, the front one, was simply a long piece of fabric. While not very sophisticated, it served its purpose, keeping most of the wind and rain and elements out. It also muffled sounds, giving privacy where before there was none.

Shannon was walking down the small hill towards him and Sayid realized how lucky he was. This beautiful, smart woman wanted to be with him. While Charlie and Claire needed the assurances of a ring and a ceremony, they needed none. Sayid and Shannon knew they loved each other. They knew that this thing between them was real.

"Have you and Claire discussed what you needed to?"

"Nosy little man. Always in the know aren't you?" Shannon said mock-snidely as she stepped close. Despite the differences in there height (she was two or three inches taller), she loved being near him. Early in their relationship she had asked if her being taller made him feel bad, but he said it didn't. Two inches wasn't anything. She just wasn't allowed to wear the heels he'd given her. Then those two inches would grow a lot, and he would start to feel small.

"Yes."

One word answer. Shannon hated it when he did that. "I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

"Ooh. Two words. Big improvement." Shannon patted his head like a child. Sayid, with lightning speed, held her wrist and slowly kissed her palm. Just like that, all playing was gone. It was intense, those feelings between them. It alternated between horribly possessive and endearingly tender. The up and downs of their relationship had always been remarked upon by their friends, but said friends always cautioned them not to get too carried away in public. Shannon and Sayid were known to get a little frisky around each other, and four months together had not dimmed that one bit.

"What did Claire want?"

"Huh?"

Sayid smiled at her vacant expression. "Claire? She wanted to speak to you?"

"Oh! She wants me to be her maid of honor. And she didn't have a dress so I gave her one."

"Which one?" Sayid asked, not wanting Shannon to have given away several choice dresses that he enjoyed seeing her in.

"I hadn't worn the one I gave her. It was way to short on me."

"How short?"

Shannon laid her hand high on the outside of her leg, showing him just how high the dress had been. "That high."

Sayid laid his hand over her's and squeezed. "That high?" Shannon nodded. Sayid stepped closer so that the front of their bodies touched. "Really? Maybe I'd have liked seeing you in that dress."

"And in front of everyone else?" Shannon asked, knowing that he would have hated it. Sayid was very jealous, not wanting anyone to see Shannon in the same way he saw her.

Sure enough, his eyes darkened and his mouth tightened. "No. Just for me."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Shannon smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even as they kissed, people began to cough. Not like they couldn't breath, more like Shannon and Sayid should not make out in public.

"Cough, cough! Are they ignoring us dude?"

"Cough! Yeah, big man, I think my sister is ignoring us," Sawyer said slowly in his thick Southern drawl. Since learning that Shannon was his sister, over a month ago, he had been happy to tell anyone who was in hearing distance.

Charlie and Claire were hacking away, but still no response from the lovebirds. Finally, in hopes that Walt had not been completely scarred yet, Hurley threw a rock, and hit Sayid right in the back. That was enough to get their attention, or at least his. Shannon was still completely captivated by Sayid.

"Yes?"

"Could you guys maybe take that somewhere else?"

"With pleasure." Sayid bent down and scooped Shannon over his shoulder.

"Sayid! Put me down! Now! Goddamnit! I'm going to get you for this."

The others laughed as Sayid trooped into the forest with Shannon screaming all the way. It was nice to have laughs in the small settlement. There was rarely time for laughs on the island. Too bad as usual, the happiness would not last long.

* * *

The first chapter of my last LOST story. I'm sad. Okay, for those of you interested in some kind of soundtrack here, I'm listening to Muse's "Apocalypse Please". It's AWESOME! 


	2. Matthew

Once again, soundtrack wise, I am listening to Hed P.E.'s "The Meadow"…great song, really it is. FYI This has nothing to do with the content of the chapter, more to do with my mind frame at this moment.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't do it?" Kate near screamed as a semi terrified Jack back away. Since becoming pregnant Kate's penchant for violence had become renowned in the camp. One morning not too long ago, Sawyer had "accidentally" forgot to wake her up when he left to work on the other shelters and she'd thrown a rock at him…a very large rock. Then, of course, he got mad because in her condition she should not be lifting heavy items…well…it was just bad.

"I don't think I'm qualified to do it."

"How hard is it to ask if they want to be married? 'Do you Charlie…?' 'Do you Claire…?' Is that so frickin' hard?"

Jack took a few more steps back. He had that "deer in headlights" look going on and Shannon had to laugh. He looked like he was ready to bolt, which he did seconds later as Kate began to wave her fist in his face.

"Damnit! He ran. Shannon, he ran!"

"Yes, I saw. Maybe you should have been a little nicer?"

Kate turned her psycho look on Shannon. "Nicer?"

"Um…I meant subtle. You're perfectly nice Kate."

"Yes. I am. What are we going to do? Who's going to perform the ceremony?"

"I can," Boone piped up from where he was rooting through his stuff. "I was ordained a few years back."

"And you were ordained, why?" Kate asked.

"He performed the ceremony for my dad and his mom. Their renewal ceremony."

Kate studied Shannon, then Boone. "You know, that might work. I need to talk to Claire." Kate walked off with a curious look on her face, and Shannon had a feeling that whoever she was really going to talk to was going to be in trouble. Shannon knew that Kate wasn't going to talk to Claire, she and Charlie were…ahem, indisposed?

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Boone looked up at Shannon, with a "puppy-dog-is-confused" look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you ready to stand in front of the rest of the castaways and recite a ceremony that you yourself don't believe in?"

"I believe in marriage."

"Yeah, you believe that it's a conspiracy by the government to subvert people into categories that are filed away in a neat box that the government keeps in a secret room in the White House?"

"Shannon! I'm not that paranoid. I just think there's no point. Basically marriage is a device used by one spouse to steal or claim the property of another, be it material, emotional, or else. I don't approve of people using other people that way."

"Is this the same reason you crashed my wedding and took a swing at Matt?"

"I took a swing at Matt because he was an ass."

"Who's Matt?" A voice said quietly.

Shannon looked over her shoulder at Sayid, who'd tread quiet enough that they hadn't heard him. She gave him a big cheeky grin, while she explained. "Matt was my husband. He's dead now."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Daddy?"

"…the flowers over there…"

"Daddy?"

"…make sure Sabrina has her…"

"Daddy?" Shannon tugged on her father's pants but he paid her no heed. He was too busy making sure everything was going according to schedule for his wedding. Shannon gave up trying to get his attention and hurried out of the room. Her daddy wouldn't help her but she was damned if she was going to give up that easily.

Shannon searched out and finally found the kitchen. She was starving. With all the arrangements to be made and the fittings for the baby doll dress, a certain someone had forgotten that even little girls had to eat. Though the kitchen was full of bustling people getting ready for the big reception to take place in a few hours, it was easy to get someone's attention. She simply tripped a waiter and sent him careening into a wall. As the kitchen staff froze and looked at the little demon spawn that stood before them, the head cook, a tall French woman, with a face that looked as if she was always sucking a lemon, stepped from around the stove and held out her arms.

"Shannon, my bébé, what's wrong?" Shannon ran to the Frenchwoman, who'd befriended the young girl in the past weeks, seeing as the rest of the family had been busy and it hadn't taken long for Shannon to realize that it was up to her to take care of herself. She did just that by befriending the head chef, who made the best cookies ever.

Shannon was swept into the woman's arms and the kitchen gradually got back to normal. Shannon leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I'm hungry."

"They haven't fed you? No matter, I'll feed you. You want hamburger? We got some nice meat. No! I know what Shannon want, Shannon want tater tots."

Shannon grinned at the Frenchwoman's pronunciation of the phrase tater tots. She nodded happily as the Frenchwoman sat her on a stool and began to pull out the makings of tater tots (which basically was a bag of Inland Valley tater puffs, and a baking sheet as there would be no deep frying in this kitchen, it was too unhealthy).

"Are you excited?" The Frenchwoman asked.

"About what?"

"Your father's wedding. Are you excited?"

"Not really. I don't like Sabrina."

"You don't like your new mommy? Why?"

"She's mean. She made me stand very still while they made my dress. And then she pinched me when I moved. It hurt."

"You probably would have hurt more if you were stabbed by needles."

"I still don't like her. She wants me to play dolls with her."

"What's the matter with playing with dolls with her?"

"No, not playing with dolls, she wants me to be her doll. She wants me to dress up and dance in front of the snobs, but I don't want to."

"That's okay. She just likes you; she wants to spend time…Oh! Matthew! What are you doing back here you bad child?"

"I'm thirsty mama," a small boy, almost but not quite a teenager said. He studied Shannon in the same intense way she studied him. So this was the Frenchwoman's son? Shannon's eight-year-old mind struggled to wrap itself around the fact that the Frenchwoman was a mother.

"Alright, you want water or juice?"

"Juice. Who are you?"

"I'm Shannon. I know who you are."

The boy stuck out his chin. "Oh, yeah? And who is that?"

"Matthew."

"How'd you know that?"

"Cause your mama just called you that dumbie."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut…"

"Shannon, bébé, you still hungry?" The Frenchwoman called as she got out the tater tots.

"Yep," Shannon called back as she turned back around, forgetting about the verbal spar she'd been having with Matthew. He didn't though. He pulled himself onto a stool next to Shannon.

"I'm hungry too Mama."

"Shannon, you share with my boy?"

Shannon looked at the dark-headed, amber-eyed boy next to her and shrugged. "I don't care."

They plunged into the tater tots and shot glances at each other under their hair. "What you doing later?"

"Nothin'," Shannon replied quickly. "Why?"

"You wanna play with me?"

"Sure, when…"

"Shannon Rutherford! What on Earth are you doing in the kitchens?" Sabrina, the stepmother from hell, called from the doorway.

"I was hungry," Shannon started but ended up squealing as Sabrina grabbed her ear and pulled her off the stool. As she was pulled out of the kitchen, Shannon could not help seeking a last glance at the boy who captivated her, and would continue to do so for many years.

* * *

Okay, so who saw the episode, "The Greater Good"? Oh…my…god. The Shannon/Sayid conflict drove me batty. I was screaming at my television. Sayid should not have let her be at the end of the epi though. He should have gone over there and talked to her, made her understand. Damn Kate for giving bad advice. 


	3. Boone

Siri's Girl…No! If he'd made her listen then everything would have been alright! They love each other! It's going to work…I'm sure of it…or…I'm going to go to Hawaii and kick some one's ass!

Solitaryfan…you best be stepping off my man…he's mine I tell you, mine!

Theblondeone7…I knew someone would agree with me! Thank you! I'm just hoping that tonight (today is Wednesday ain't it?) on "Born to Run" he does talk to her because (as is obvious)(And today is Wednesday thank you Alicia) they totally need to be together (for those of you who are unfamiliar with Alicia she is my friend who reads over my shoulder when I type)(bitch). (Hehehe)

To be clear, Shannon has been married twice in these stories, and I think are the series she's been married once to a guy named Matt, hence, another husband for my story (oh, and I am so not sure about the series part, because for the life of me I cannot remember why I think this). Soundtrack wise, I'm going with _Endlessly_ by Muse…actually that's basically the song this entire fic is devoted to.

* * *

"Husband? Another one?"

Shannon smiled. "Yep."

"Are you still married?" Sayid asked.

"Nope."

"Good." Sayid kissed Shannon's forehead and continued to walk away.

"That's all he has to say?"

"Boone, he knows about Jean, and seriously, quit trying to cause trouble. I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Try it Barbie."

"Alright," Shannon said as she jumped up and tackled her brother. Once she'd subdued him she began to give him hurtful pinches all over his body. He screamed for help and Shannon was surprised when he got it…from her real brother Sawyer.

"Hey princess, lay off," Sawyer said as he lifted Shannon off Boone by her arms.

"You wanna a piece of me?"

"Bring it on, sugar!"

And once again the battle was on, though it was two to one. But as the two men mercilessly attacked Shannon with tickling fingers, a certain someone decided that they needed to help…Hurley.

"Hey, what are you…why are you attacking Shannon?"

"She said she'd kick my ass!" Boone ground out through clenched teeth as he struggled to hold a bucking Shannon.

"That's easy though, you're a girl."

"Did you just call me a girl?" Boone said, distracted by Hurley, giving Shannon the chance to lay her teeth on him. "Goddamnit, you just bit me!"

"Yep, and now I'm going to get Sawyer!" Shannon screamed with glee as she got free of Boone and started to attack Sawyer. Boone made as if to grab her but was lifted up and into the air.

"Ahh! Hurley put me down!"

"Dude, two against one isn't fair," Hurley explained as he headed for the beach. Maybe this skinny little metrosexual needed a dip in the ocean to lighten up.

Meanwhile Shannon was winning the fight with Sawyer. She'd grabbed some leaves and was presently shoving them into his mouth when a crying Claire walked up. It was just enough to snare her attention and leave a choking Sawyer on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"The wedding's off!"

Shannon cradled the crying blonde to her and patted her back. Really, she didn't know what to do with weepy females but she figured she'd wing it. "What happened?"

"Charlie's an ass! Jack's an ass! I can't stand it and it's all going wrong!" Claire sobbed.

"Aww, baby, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Jack won't perform the ceremony…"

"Boone is ordained and said he'd do it."

"Charlie said we have to wait like a week but won't tell me why! He's hiding something! What if he doesn't want to marry me?"

"He does and don't worry I know the reason he wants to wait…" Shannon didn't say anything because she wasn't sure Charlie wanted Claire to know that Sayid was making them wedding rings, "…and you'll be very happy when you find out why. I promise."

Claire looked at Shannon with tear-covered lashes surrounding her too bright eyes. "Really?"

Shannon studied the beautiful girl and nodded. She'd never noticed but Claire was quite attractive. Whoa, lesbian moment. "Go take a nap or something. You're irritating me."

"Okay. I am tired. I just got done arguing with Jack and then Kate came up and…"

"I said nap."

"Okay, I'm going. Thanks for calming me down. I was ready to kill…"

"Go!"

"I'm going…but could you help me with something first?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Shannon studied the twenty year old before her and struggled to comprehend what he was saying. "Marriage? As in…wedding?"

"Yes! Shannon, run away with me! We won't have to listen to our parents anymore, we could do what we want and what I want is to marry you!" Matthew stressed.

"But Matt, I'm only like sixteen! I'm too young…"

"Not if you love me. Love knows no numbers!"

"You do realize how cheesy that sounded?"

"Yeah, but I meant it."

"I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but…I'm leaving. I thought for a long time that I would wait for you, but I can't. When I left school I thought I was just taking a break, but I've decided to join the navy. It'll give me all the opportunities to see the world, to make good money, to do things! But I don't want to lose you Shannon! Marry me! Be my wife!"

Shannon looked behind her at the large house that had been her dwelling for the past ten years; dwelling but not home. "Yes. I will marry you."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Have you seen Shannon?"

Boone looked up from where he was wiping dry, encrusted salt from his clothes. In the time it had taken him to get out of the water, Hurley had disappeared, a good idea considering the murderous thoughts Boone was having.

"No, why?"

Sayid shuffled his feet. "I need to speak with her."

"Last time I saw her she was still fighting Sawyer, so…"

"I'll talk to Sawyer."

"Good idea," Boone said through clenched teeth. As Sayid walked towards Sawyer and Kate's shelter, Boone caught sight of Hurley trying to hide in the dense forest. "Hah! I see you!"

Boone took of running, but Hurley had a head start and was getting away. Sayid laughed as he took in the sight of the two men dodging through the trees. Up ahead of him, shouts could be heard from where Kate was once again attacking Sawyer.

"Goddamnit it, woman, put that down!"

"Woman? Who you callin' woman?"

"You! Hey…what are you…OW! That was a very big rock Kate!"

"I know…I hope it hurt!"

"Kate."

"And another thing…"

"Kate."

Kate finally noticed that Sayid was trying to get her attention and turned to him. "What?" She asked, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Have you seen Shannon?"

"No."

"Sawyer?"

"She and Claire went somewhere. I don't know where." Sawyer stressed before Sayid could even ask.

"Thank you." Sayid turned and sighed. _Where could she have gone?_


	4. Kate

"Have I mentioned that this seriously isn't a good idea?"

"Yes…but do it anyways."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you're going to."

"Claire, I am not a hairdresser."

"Shannon, quit being a little bitch and get on with it," Claire stressed as she plopped down onto a tree stump. Shannon stepped toward the blonde and raised the knife high in the air. Claire turned in time to see the glint of the knife. "What the hell are you doing? I said cut my hair…not cut of my head!"

"I told you I had no idea what to do!" Shannon said, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "Why do you want to cut your hair anyways?"

"I want to look different for the wedding. All Charlie has seen me as is the long-haired hippie mother…now I want to show him the perky, cute woman I was before."

"You're damn lucky I love you and am going to try. If I fuck up though you have to promise not to kill me," Shannon said in a low voice. She picked up a lock of Claire's curly, blond hair and used the knife to cut it. As the severed pieces floated to the ground she decided it would be better for all involved if she was relaxed; she did the one thing that always relaxed her, she talked. "So how are you going to keep this little…'haircut'…secret long enough to reveal it at the wedding?"

"I figure I could wear my bandanna or maybe just…hide from him? I could say that it's bad luck to see the bride the week before the wedding."

"Won't work. It's only bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding."

"Oh, well…oh, my god! I just thought of something! I could stay with you and Sayid until the wedding! I could tell Charlie that I don't think it's right to be sleeping with him the week of our wedding, you know, propriety and all that."

Shannon froze in the act of cutting several more locks of hair. "Umm…"

"I won't be a bother, I promise! I just…I want to please Charlie."

"Honey, sleeping with him probably will please him a helluva lot more than avoiding him."

Claire blushed. "Shannon! You know what I mean. I want to surprise him. Make him feel that he makes me feel like I'm beautiful."

"Well, you certainly aren't a ogre."

"Bitch."

"Slag."

"Alright, alright. So how's it going?"

Shannon studied the slightly lumpy, slightly off kilter cut of Claire's hair. "Good," she lied, "Coming along great." _Please, God, send me someone who can cut hair!_

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice called from the forest.

"Kate?" Shannon called back.

"Yeah?"

_Thank you God!

* * *

_

**(Flashback)**

"Are you sure this is best?" Shannon asked as she lowered herself from the trellis and into her lover's arms.

"Yes! We'll elope and by the time we get back they'll have cooled down."

"Alright…I…I love you Matthew!" Shannon said as a terrible sense of foreboding fell upon her. She clenched her fists in his shirt and pulled him close. "Never forget that. Promise. Promise me!"

"I promise. Come on Shan. Our life waits."

Shannon giggled and began to run across the large estate her family owned. She and Matthew climbed the large stonewall and practically Road Runner-ed their way out of the area. They were home free. Or so they thought. Neither noticed the sleek, black Lexus that pulled out of the gate and followed them at an appropriate distance. If Shannon had noticed she'd of known that the driver was none other than her brother Boone.

"So, where we going?" Shannon asked through the giddy feeling in her stomach.

"Vegas, baby, Vegas!" Matthew yelled.

"Viva Las Vegas!"

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Hey Katie!" Claire yelled as she started to turn her head.

"Don't move! You'll…mess up my flow," Shannon explained. She gestured for Kate to remain quiet and come closer. She gestured wildly to the asymmetrical haircut before her. Kate, in turn, gestured for Shannon to give her the knife. Then shaking her head, she started to rectify the mistake Shannon had wrought on Claire's head.

Shannon moved to sit in front of Claire and keep her distracted. "So you want to move in with me and Sayid? Really think that is a good idea?"

"Well…"

"With Shannon and Sayid? Oh, Claire!" Kate said as she fought to keep her giggles to a minimum.

"Shut up, she's totally welcome."

"Well…"

"Come on! You and Sayid keeping your hands to yourselves long enough to not embarrass Claire horribly? Hah!"

"Shut up, Kate! Ain't like she could stay with you and Sawyer…you guys are louder than us."

"No way…"

"Yes way…"

"Look! All I wanted was to surprise Charlie but if it's such a big problem…"

"Shut up Claire, this has nothing to do with you!" Both women shouted at the same time.

"At least Sayid and I waited until we were officially together before hopping in the sack, you were still juggling Jack and him when you guys 'got together.'"

"I can't believe you said that, especially considering how you teased every male in the vicinity before settling on Sayid…including Charlie."

"You flirted with Charlie?" Claire asked, though she was definitely ignored.

"Oh! That you would even bring that up, you skeezy little…"

"Ladies, calm down. None of this is important…. Charlie always belonged to me," Claire said matter-of-factly. The three girls cracked up and finally let some of the tension ease. Though it was a fact that there was an abundance of males compared to females, the competition for couple hood still waged. To Shannon the island was a more dangerous dating scene than Los Angeles, and they were killers there…literally. She'd couldn't count the number of times she'd turned on the TV and seen a News Report about someone getting killed in a crime of passion.

"Yeah, well…can't say I didn't try."

"You better not be trying again anytime soon."

"Claire, honey, my man is way cuter than your man," Shannon laughed as she watched Kate finish fixing the mess that Shannon had made.

"My man is the cutest."

"Your man is my brother so…shut up."

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Whispers."

And as if conjured from dreams from the woodwork around them stepped shadowy figures. They started toward the girls, and as one they stepped into the light. They were frightening, they startling, but most of all…they were familiar.

* * *

Haha! Do my pretties know whom I speak of? Do you?

Soundtrack for this chapter (once again has nothing to do with the chapter, just happens to be what I'm listening to) is Damian Rice's "Delicate". I swear I love that man.


	5. The Once and Future Thing

BrittyWeasley…Yes! I love Damien Rice…and yes; _Cold Water_ and _I Remember_ are excellent! Personally I'm stuck on _Volcano_ and _Cheers Darlin'_ right now. That sound thing at the end of _Cold Water_ makes me think of monks.

Okay, dedicated to Britty, the soundtrack for this chapter is _I Remember_ from Damien Rice's **O**. Here's a shocker! This actually has to do with the story…or specifically the flashbacks.

* * *

"Duke?" Shannon asked. It was indeed Duke, the "other" leader who had been freed by Shannon and Sawyer months before. His…er, mistress, had been plotting to release a virus on the island that would cause all males to become mindless creatures to do her bidding. Shannon and Sawyer had planned together (with a little help from the other women captured with them), and released the cure while at the same time dealing with the fact that they were blood siblings.

"Ms. Shannon." Duke nodded. Behind him, other "others" stepped out of the canopy shadow and revealed themselves.

"Uh, whatcha doin' here?"

"We felt that you should know."

"Know what?"

"They come."

"Who?" Kate piped up from behind Shannon. She'd taken an aggressive stance of tension (hard to perpetuate with a bulging belly).

"We do not know, but they come in a boat…a big one."

"Can you show us?" Shannon asked.

"Yes." Duke gestured for them to follow and set off into the jungle. Unable to withstand the curiosity, the girls followed.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Do you, umm…"

"Matthew."

"…Take, er…"

"Shannon."

"…to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Elvis impersonator asked as he sneered his lip and rolled his hips.

"I do."

"And do you, er, wait I know it! Sherry?"

"Shannon."

"…Take Marty to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…"

"Don't!" Boone shouted as he finally got past the pushy she-male secretary in front of the door.

"Boone?" Shannon gasped, "What are you…"

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake. Matthew is…"

"Marrying your sister! Get over it!" Matthew held Shannon tightly, refusing to allow her to go to Boone.

"He's also a liar and a cheat! Look at this Shannon…" Boone got close enough to shove a packet of photos into Shannon's hands. Matthew moved to take them but Boone got in his face. "Afraid of what she'll see?"

"No, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, you do!" Shannon ground out through her teeth. In her white knuckled hands she held photos of Matthew wrapped around a blonde, a blonde who wasn't her that is. "Who is she?"

Matthew looked at her in confusion. "My mistress."

"Your mistress…but you and me!"

"Shannon," Matthew started in a superior tone, "monogamy is an illusion. It's doesn't exist."

"It exists with me!"

"Shannon…it's not that important…"

"Yes it is. Matthew, I…"

"That's enough. Come on Shannon." Boone said satisfied. He grabbed Shannon's arm and pulled her from the run down chapel off the main track of Las Vegas. It was there that she left behind her true innocence and all trust she had with the male side of her species. Shannon looked back and saw Matthew standing there, holding his now never to be used wedding band, still baffled as to why she couldn't marry him.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Oh, my god…Shannon is that a ship?"

Shannon put her hand on her forehead, as much to feel for a fever as to shield from the sun. "Yeah…maybe navy?"

"We have to tell everyone else…" Claire murmured before giggling and screaming her way toward the beach. Kate hobbled along behind her, no less happy but more subdued anyway.

"Duke!" Shannon called out as she caught sight of him walking away. "Thank you."

"It is the least I can do…you saved my life."

Shannon smiled. _I saved someone's life. That's nice._

Shannon hurried back to camp and was happy to see that celebrations were already in progress. She quickly looked for Sayid and was to see that he was heading for her. "Did you hear Shannon? We're being rescued!"

"I know! I've seen!" Shannon threw her arms around his neck and was spun around so many times that she grew dizzy quickly. "Slow down, or I'm going to be sick!"

"Sorry, it's just…I'm so happy!" Sayid grinned and steadied her on her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dizzy. Is that Kate?" Shannon asked as a loud sobbing was heard. She was totally ruining the buzz everyone had going.

Shannon hurried over to where Kate was bawling her eyes out. Sawyer was struggling to calm her down, Kate's body was shaking horribly and her face had grown very red very quickly. "Katie, honey…calm down."

"They're going to arrest me! I'm going to have my baby in jail! I can't…it's too…I…"

"You're not going to jail!"

"What do you mean? Of course…"

"Well," Shannon smiled, "if you want to that's another thing, but me and my brother here figured you could just use this." Shannon handed Kate the ill-fated Joanna passport. The picture was morphed and the entire thing waterlogged but it was still passable.

"You mean…"

"You're not going to prison…Come on! Would we let them take you?"

Kate threw herself into Shannon's arms and laughed. Then, regaining composure she rose up and glared at the crowd around her. "What?"

"Hurley pushed his way through the crowd. "Dudes! The cavalry has landed! They're on the other side of the island though…should we tell them to watch out for the rabid giraffe?"

"Huh?"

"Dude, the monster."

Walt smiled. "I thought it was a polar bear."

"No, it's an anaconda," Boone interjected.

"Shut up! Are we going to say hello to the nice rescuers or no?" Shannon asked.

Sayid grasped her hand in his and pulled her with him. "Let's."

* * *

Oh, what? Did I surprise you? Actually I should have, I was totally considering killing someone off if I could wrangle it but I decided, no! I should have them be happy! 


	6. Shannon

The ceremony was beautiful, and well attended. Every survivor of the crash made the effort to travel back to Australia, even if most took a boat rather than plane. Though most hadn't seen one another since their rescue a month ago, the atmosphere was jubilant with spirit. Most brought along their families so that finally everyone would know who the others had spoken of.

Hurley brought his mother, a rotund woman with a stern mouth but smiling eyes. She held Hurley's hand and was extremely polite to all, even laughing at Charlie's cheesy jokes. She was clearly very happy to have her son back, though she did keep calling him Hugo and making him blush. Hurley, for his part, was jovial at best and drunk at worst. After funding the boat that brought most people to Australia (it had taken the better part of a month to get there from L.A.), he had taken another good portion of his money to pay for a team of scientists to study the island. The only explanation he gave was, "Dude, that place is freaky…and I lost a pair of socks."

For his part Locke didn't bring his family. He came alone and left the same way. He'd always been the outcast but even this was extreme for him. As he passed the happy couple, he nodded and smiled. "Never remember what is worth forgetting, or forget what is worth remembering." With that he left, as quietly as he'd arrived. Hurley, nearby eavesdropping unabashedly, replied to that, "Dude, I seriously think you miss the island."

"I think I lost my wallet, did you see it? It's red leather, got my initials on it…" Boone said as he stormed around the reception. He'd had it only a moment before, and damnit it was a return gift from his mom. Boone narrowed his eyes at Kate, who at eight months pregnant still had sneaky hands. She shrugged harmlessly and batted her eyes at him. He, baffled, continued to look. After explaining why he hadn't been there for his step-dad's funeral his mother had placed him on probation. He had to do exactly what she says, when she says if he wants any chance of keeping his trust fund. Yeah, it was demanding but what was a pandering, weak, sniveling child of a man…but his mommy loved him.

Michael laid his hand on his son's shoulder and pushed him forward. Shyly, Walt held out a wrapped box and smiled. It seemed the boy was embarrassed, shocking considering all the things he'd seen on the island (including the happy couple themselves making it against a tree). Walt glanced around for Locke and was saddened by the fact that he wasn't there. Walt had used Locke as a focus point on the island…as someone to keep him from being forced to bond with Dad. It couldn't be helped though and it in the light of the real world, Walt was glad. He actually liked his dad, who drew pictures at night and made sure that Walt was safe when he had to go to work.

Michael, on the other hand, was bittersweet about this whole ordeal. He did bond with his son and meet other people, but he'd fallen in love with another man's wife. Another man's wife who just happened to deeply love her husband. Maybe it had been the news that his own (ex) wife had died, or that he needed the bond with another human, but Sun had called to him. With the sadness in her eyes. Her crooked smile. Her soft skin. Her…Whoa! Slow down! Bad thoughts, Michael, bad thoughts! You aren't supposed to think those anymore.

Sun and Jin looked calm, as usual. They held hands and talked quietly, with each other and the few people who came to talk. They struggled to keep their tumult from showing. Within days of getting off the rescue boat, Sun's father had found them and "encouraged" Jin to return to Japan. He'd refused and Sun had walked in just in time to witness her father pulling a gun. She'd convinced them to sleep on the situation, but in the night she and Jin had ran. So far, her father appeared to not be able to track them, but at any minute that could change. Despite these circumstances, both still felt that if they were together, they would be all right.

Kate laughed as Boone continued to search for his wallet. When would the boy figure out that you shouldn't brag about how expensive your belongings are in front of thieves? Kate studied the red leather wallet and decided to be nice and give it back. However, as she raised the wallet in the air and started to get Boone's attention, her husband (yeah that's right, they eloped) grabbed her wrist. Then, grinning cheekily, he removed several hundreds from within. He kissed her cheek and headed off to play Keno, but not before giving Charlie slack about his pink suit. What kind of man gets married in a pink suit? (Damn Brits)

Jack brought the biggest surprise…a wife. Yes, that's right, a wife. Unbeknownst to the ogling crowds of females on the island (including the now married Kate), Mr. Shepherd was married to a pretty little blonde. They brought champagne for the couple and were delightfully in tune with each other. She even made the lackluster Jack blush like a schoolboy. Now that's entertainment.

From their view, at a corner table, Sayid and Shannon studied the melee before them. It was chaotic, it was exuberant, it was quite simply, their family. They held hands as they watched various confrontations take place. Kate versus Jack, Sawyer versus pink suit clad Charlie, Hurley versus his mother, not to mention Adrian versus everyone else. Claire's small daughter was making the rounds in the room, being passed from Kate to Sun to Jin to Hurley, and she didn't like a moment of it. Finally, out of sheer exhaustion or want o have a minute with her new husband, Claire passed Adrian to Shannon.

"She's cute…for a squirming ball of fluff."

"She's a baby," Sayid said as if to explain as he tickled Adrian's chin. He leaned over and kissed Shannon's forehead, drawing a sigh from her and a giggle-like sound from Adrian.

"I know that but she's still so fluffy!" Shannon googled at the baby.

"When we have one will you think she's fluffy?"

"When we…oh!"

"Yeah."

"You found it!"

"Yeah," Sayid smiled.

"Are you upset? Because I…"

"Shannon, I love you. I do not care that we will not have a child of our own. I am much blessed just by being near you. My love for you…"

"Blah, blah, blah. You are such a girl."

"I cannot not help that being with you makes me poetic."

"You're still a girl. So…what do you think?"

"I think adopting an Iraqi child is very sweet of you, but unnecessary. We can…"

"Sayid, with that damn war a lot of children over there have no where to go. I want to help. This isn't all about you, you know."

"I know."

"Do you think Adrian has Claire's nose?"

Sayid leaned over and studied the babe's face, taking the chance to also be near Shannon. "No."

"I hope she doesn't have Charlie's."

"Why?"

"He's got a big nose."

"Really."

"No offense."

"None taken," he said in his cold, "I don't mean it" voice.

"Now you're being a girl again."

"Am not."

"Are too…"

* * *

Okay, that was the end…what do you think? Good, okay, bad? What the hell I don't care anyways! I loved it and that's all that matters…oh, please like me! 


End file.
